It's a new dawn, it's a new life
by T1gerCat
Summary: The Rewind went on a bit further. Does that mean that the Doctor will remain the same?


"**It's a new Dawn, it's a new Life"**

The eleventh Doctor had just put little eight year old Amy to her bed and kissed her goodbye. He had told her a big part of his life story in this strange rewind side effect of destroying the Pandorica and creating the Big Bang 2. He had expected when he made the decision to 'skip the rest of the rewind' that he'd be back in the Pandorica causing said big bang.

What he did not expect was to be back in 2005 back to his 10th regeneration having absorbed enough radiation to kill him just as to save Winfred's life. Last time he did that he had decided to let himself die and gathered his courage to say goodbye to his friends. He was now standing right outside Rose's building, he had just told her goodbye. He was dying once again. The only question was: should he die with his dignity intact, as he had planned in the first place, or go on, regenerate, move things around and hope River, Rory or Amy remembers him?

Then he saw the Ood. The Ood that sang to him, for him. That was the Ood that convinced/scared/bullied him into changing his mind and regenerating last time.

This time he knew better. The newly generated 10th Doctor decided to ignore the Ood and let it sing...

As his hearts began to slow down he laid on the snow on his back. Watching the snow flakes fall he allowed himself to remember. Remember his life as a little boy, as a young man in love, as a husband and later a father. Grabbing his first and only granddaughter's hand and running to the first abandoned TARDIS to leave Gallifrey as he received word of his family's deaths.

His eyes drifted close, his heartbeats slowed. He was giving in...

A strong arm wrapped around his bicep and he was lifted from the snow easily. Someone wrapped an arm around his waist holding him up and dragged him down the block to his hidden faithful TARDIS. He was dropped like a sac of potatoes onto the bench and through half lidded eyes saw a man or a really muscular woman ran like crazy around the centre console pulling and pushing, rotating and bumping stuff setting a route. Soon the TARDIS shook, moaned and begun its journey.

The Doctor felt sick and allowed himself to relax and his body dropped to the floor. He rolled around for a while and ended on the front doors that opened just in time for him to roll outside.

"Oh my god"

a high pitched female voice evaded his head and a strong perfume his nostrils as he drifted in and out of consciousness. His vision swam and a face with long red hair came to his focus

"Are you ok mate?"

"Donna?"

The woman nodded, the Doctor was about to go to one of his usual 90wpm wordvomit but a hand was placed on his mouth keeping him silent as the man and the woman started conversing and he was forced to remain silent. The woman's brown eyes called out to him and he could see the faintest golden sparkle in them. A Time Lord in dormancy. His eyes widened as a solution flashed in the form of a light bulb over his head.

"I'm so so soooooorry for this Donna"

He leapt from the arms that held him up, pushed the hand that covered his mouth away and wrapped one arm around Donna's body and the other behind her head holding in place. Then he kissed her for what was worth.

"Whamfmfgbwl"

Donna tried to jump back but the Doctor's hands were steady around her. One pair of tired, unfocusing half dead eyes set on a pair of incredulous ones. Suddenly she felt as if someone hit her hard and she was seeing stars. In the bad way. Along with electrtical currents passing through her and she gratefully gave into the consuming darkness. Images flashed in front of her eyes, memories transitioning one to another.

The Doctor's arms went numb as Donna slipped into unconsciousness much like Rose did all those years ago causing the blond man to rush forward and get her into his arms and carried her to the couch in the small living room. Realising his actions would ruin his best friend's somewhat normal life (for the third time) the Doctor made a hasty exit to be jerked back and forced into the matching armchair by an angry looking Master.

"Master?"

The Master did a theatrical bow to his oldest friend or nemesis - depends on how you look at it - and sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"Hey Doc"

"What are you doing here? What's goin..."

"Well... It's a long story actually. Remember last time we met"

At the Doctor's nod he went on

"I was about to be taken back to Gallifrey with the rest of them when a voice in my head overpowered the drums. It instructed me to jump and the next thing I know I was in one of your TARDIS' rooms. Long story short I stayed in there until today. When you needed me the most"

"You went through my closet"

"Did you expect me to wear the same jeans and hoodie for more than two years?"

They both broke into a fit of crazy laughter silently agreeing to not bring it up again and let the black times in their past.

"Oi, space boys. Wanna let me into the joke?"

"Donna, Donna, Donna"

The Doctor hugged his best friend tightly and attempted to swirl her around but was stopped by a harsh slap.

"That was for taking away my memories"

Slap

"That was for kissing me"

slap

"And that was for whatever you did this last year"

The Master held his laughter from breaking free but ended up drawing attention to himself and hid behind the Doctor afraid it was his turn for being slapped.

"You!"

"Donna, this is..."

"The crazy jackass that almost killed my grand dad and wanted to rule the world"

"Yeah, about that..."

"You mister owe me a date"

"huh?"

"The two of you space boys in suits just ruined my third and last chance in having a normal life and marriage"

"You can still have.."

"Oi! shush"

The Doctor remained silent. The Master however begun taking small steps behind and stood behind the sofa only to have Donna follow him as he moved around the sofa, much like a cartoon chase.

"You ruined my wedding. You owe me a date."

"But.. but"

"If I were you Master, I'd say yes. She's absolutely right. If it wasn't for you I'd be a taller bloke, possibly married and wear a bowtie and a fez"

The Doctor told him matter of factly and the Master shrugged. He did have a point. Donna circled him hiding her amusement well and examined him quickly.

"You'll do. We need to dye your hair darker though and you're not that skinny. Not bad, not bad at all!"

She winked at the Doctor who snorted, jolted a quick note for her granddad, he'd understand, grabbed the Doctor's and Master's hands and towed them to the TARDIS muttering about places to be and see finishing the thought she had started last time she' was in here. At the Doctor's incredulous look at the light over the main console I had to stifle a laughter. Not that I could laugh.

Yet.

It wasn't the time to meet that nice girl - Idris I think her name is - that would lend me her body. That would also be a good time to tell them they're related Donna and the Doctor, right?

**THE END**


End file.
